A lenda dos bruxos contra as fadas
by WinxBloom103
Summary: Daphne esta livre da maldição, Tritannus e as trix foram presos, tudo esta em paz na Dimensão Magica. Um novo ano escolar começa,fadas e bruxas novas chegam, uma delas se chama Selina que busca ser a bruxa mais poderosa da dimensão magica ,quando ela descobre uma forma mais eficiente de se tornar mais poderosa ,ela terá que libertar um certo inimigo antigo
1. Prólogo

Finalmente tudo estava em paz na dimensão mágica , Tritanus foi derrotado e as trix estavam bem pressas . O mal que ameaçava a dimensão mágica foi parado a tempo, graças à nova companhia da Luz , que triunfou mais uma vez

As winx estavam felizes ,em especial Bloom, porque sua irmã teve a maldição quebrada graças ao seu desejo de Sirenix .Agora Daphne finalmente poderia voltar a ter uma vida normal ao lado de sua família e amigos .

Um novo ano começa em Alfea e em Torre Nebulosa ,alunas e professores novos chegam . Uma aluna chamada Selina que chega em Torre Nebulosa, ela possui um livro chamado Legendarium que pode trazer criaturas mágicas a vida apenas por ler sua história . Tentando construir um futuro novo ,onde ela podia ser forte e poderosa Selina vai estar mais determinada do que nunca a ser uma grande bruxa , e esquecer seu passado patético onde ela não era ninguém .

Só que com o passar do tempo, Selina começa a perceber que a tão famosa Torre Nebulosa não é o que pensava que fosse e que não vai dar o que ela quer , o tão esperado poder . Selina descobre um bruxo poderoso que causou muitos problemas a dimensão mágica no passado , em uma história em seu livro , ela começa a se interessar por ele , e agora ela pensa em libertá-lo para ajudá-la a ganhar poder .

As winx descobrem um novo mal na dimensão mágica novamente , só que ela não esperavam que fosse tão forte , elas tentam novamente ajudar ,mas dessa vez elas não sabem com o que estão lidando e se isso é mesmo realidade .

A busca começa para achar o poder para parar o inimigo , mas e se o inimigo já sabe seus passos e fraquezas ? Será que as winx conseguiram derrotar o mal e trazer a paz de volta na dimensão mágica ? Selina conseguira o poder que quer ?

Uma coisa sim é certa , o vilão surpreendeu a todos em especial as winx , com o seu retorno que ninguém, jamais esperava que um dia iria acontecer .


	2. Capítulo 1 : O dragão de fogo

**Capítulo 1 : O dragão de fogo **

Daphne estava muito pensativa nesta manhã , não fazia nem uma semana que a maldição de Sirenix foi quebrada . Ela tinha voltado a ser humana , a ter uma vida novamente , graças a sua irmã mais nova Bloom com seu desejo Sirenix . Era estranho para ela andar sobre suas pernas novamente , andava sempre tropeçando , também não levava muito jeito com conversas contendo muitas pessoas , ela ainda estava se acostumando com sua nova vida mortal de novo .

A filha de Oritel e Marion olhava para a janela de seu novo quarto . Daphne a ninfa de Magix agora libertada de sua maldição , em breve faria duas grandes coisas de que seriam importantes sua coroação como princesa de Domino e ser a nova professora de história em Alfea . Estava tão nervosa , pensando _"eu vou conseguir ?" "será que farei algo errado ?" "conseguirei superar as expectativas de todos ?" _

"Daphne ?" uma voz calma e ao mesmo tempo animada pediu do outro lado da porta de seu quarto . Daphne deitada na cama rolou a cabeça para a porta entre aberta , para ver uma menina mais nova que ela com cabelos vermelhos sua querida e adora irmã Bloom.

"Bloom pode entrar " Daphne falou , ela encostou as costas contra cabeceira da cama . Bloom caminhou com passos leves e sentou se do lado de Daphne em sua cama , um sorriso percorria seu rosto feliz em ver a irmã

"Daphne como esta se sentindo ?Amanhã é um grande dia " Daphne puxou um sorriso forçado para sua irmã , mesmo sabendo que ela reconheceu que era forçado

"Bloom eu ..." Daphne suspirou antes de continuar a falar " eu estou preocupada , faz pouco tempo que voltei a ser humana , eu...nem mesmo sei andar sem bater em algo , ou falar com muitas pessoas até mesmo com nossos próprios pais Bloom !" Daphne levou os joelho até seu queixo

Bloom pegou suas mãos e com um sorriso amigável falou " Daphne , não fique assim , escute você é uma garota forte , vai conseguir fazer tudo o que quiser , e não esqueça eu , sempre estarei com você para tudo o que acontecer " Daphne sorriu e abraçou Bloom

"obrigada minha irmã , você também sempre que precisar estarei lá pra te ajudar " quando ambas se separaram Bloom puxou Daphne pelas mãos para fora da cama ficando em pé

"Vamos as meninas e os especialistas estão vindo aqui " com isso as duas garotas foram para fora do quarto

**...**

Era um novo ano em Torre Nebulosa , bruxas de todos os mundos vinham para estudar as artes das trevas e se tornarem bruxas ainda mais más e perversas . Entre elas tinha uma bruxa nova que veio da Terra um lugar sem magia , era uma garota comum só não sabia o poder que continha , seu nome era Selina .

Caminhando junto com outras novatas , Selina sentia-se confiante que seria uma grande bruxa . Em seu tampo na Terra ela tinha apenas aprendido o básico do básico , truques pequenos e sem importância . Mas esse ano seria diferente uma determinação enorme percorria em seus olhos que agora só viam um único objetivo , se tornar forte e poderosa .

Quando todas chegaram em um lugar que Selina julgava ser o auditório .Uma senhora caminhou para frente olhando para cada garota que lá estava parada , ela parou metros a frente de Selina e a outras novatas

"bem-vindas meninas , sou sua diretora a senhorita Griffin, não aprenderão o abracadabra e sim como ser uma bruxa de verdade , ficarão bastante tempo nessa escola ...se agüentarem "um sorriso percorreu no rosto de Selina , ela gostou do estilo da mulher ...melhor do que sua última professora . " agora quem se atreve a mostrar o seu poder e do que é capaz " essa era a oportunidade perfeita de Selina mostrar do que era capaz .

Não perdendo tempo ela ergueu a o braço para o alto . Um sorriso percorreu o rosto da mulher mais velha que apontou para ela dizendo " você novata um passo a frente e me surpreenda " Selina caminhou até a mulher ficando perto o suficiente

Selina tirou um pequeno livro que estava preso em eu cinto , ao tocá-lo com as mãos ele cresceu instantaneamente , ficando do tamanho de um livro normal . " este é o Legendarium um livro que tem o poder de trazer criaturas lendárias de volta a vida e fazer com a que as lendas tornarem –se realidade " Griffin coçou a queixo e falou

"pode demonstrar " Selina abriu o livro e começou a folhe-alo até que parou em uma página e começou a ler

"conta-se que antes do universo mágico existir, um dragão com seu sopro de fogo criou o universo e em seguida descansou em um planeta que hoje é conhecido como Domino " Selina ergueu o braço e gritou " dragão de fogo , levante-se e espalhe o terror sobre o planeta que você mesmo criou "

**...**

Daphne e Bloom andaram pelo castelo até parar em uma janela alta e clara avistando a nave de especialistas que vinha em sua direção

"eles chegaram "Bloom disse alegre

"então vamos " Daphne falou e elas apressaram os passos para fora do castelo .

A nave pousou no jardim perto do castelo , dela saíram cinco fadas , cinco especialistas e um mago . O grupo andou até os portões do castelo até que pararam ao ver as duas garotas saindo do castelo .

Bloom saiu correndo e pulo nos braços de Sky que a abraçou " puxa , estava com saudade faz tanto tempo que não nos vemos " Bloom falou ao olhar para seu belo príncipe " é mas agora estamos juntos e isso é que importa " Sky se inclinou para beijar Bloom , até que Bloom se virou para ver Daphne tropeçando em uma pedra e indo para o chão

"Daphne " Bloom a pegou pelos braços evitando que ela se chocasse no chão . Daphne ficou em pé novamente e coçou a cabeça "obrigado "

"Daphne esta tudo bem ?" perguntou Flora

"hum...sim eu ..." Daphne foi cortada por um rugido alto e forte que vinha do céu , logo uma sombra enorme cobria a todos e os rugidos foram mais fortes e altos

"o que ...a cara !" Musa exclamou olhando para o alto e abrindo a boca

O grupo todo olhou para o céu para ver o que parecia ser um dragão enorme vermelho , ele parecia com o dragão de fogo de Bloom quando ela o invocava . Medo e pânico cobriam o rosto de todos ao ver a enorme criatura pairar sobre suas cabeças . O dragão começou a cuspir fogo incendiando parte do jardim do castelo próximo onde o grupo estava

"Winx transformar " Bloom gritou como todas as winx ficaram próximas uma da outra e todas gritaram juntas " magia winx Sirenix " a luz cobriu as seis fadas e logo estava em sua forma Sirenix

"Daphne , ninfa de Magix " A luz cobriu Daphne que agora vestia seu vestido com fitas e mascara

"meninos assegurem de que ninguém venha para cá " Bloom pediu , os especialistas assentiram e foram correndo para o castelo

"Agora é com agente " Aisha falou . As sete fadas voaram até o dragão que rugiu alto ao vê-las se aproximando .

"eco mágico , chuva de números " Tecna e Musa gritaram juntas atirando no dragão que não sentiu nada ao não ser raiva

"isso vai ser mais difícil do que eu pensei "Musa murmurou com os dentes cerrados

"vamos não podemos desistir " Bloom falou ela concentrou seu poder no máximo e gritou " fúria do dragão " a energia bateu no dragão que novamente não surtiu efeito

"vento de outono , arco ires mágico , " Stella e Flora deram as mãos e gritaram atirando uma convergência mágica no dragão que retribuiu com suas chamas saindo como um cachoeira de sua boca

"barricada morfix " Aisha criou um escudo protegendo as fadas , o escudo começava a se rachar como o fogo vinha cada vez mais intenso

"temos que sair daqui " Daphne falou ela ergueu os braços e tele portou as fadas antes do fogo consumi-las inteiramente

As sete fadas caíram juntas no chão , todas tinham olhares de choque em seus rostos ao ver que nenhum de seus encantos feria o dragão . Daphne chegou perto de Bloom e pegou sua mão a apertando com força como o dragão se preparou para dar o último golpe

**...**

" se esse livro faz o que disse agora Domino deve estar uma bagunça " Griffin criou uma imagem de Domino naquele exato momento onde o dragão estava pronto para destruir algo "já esta ótimo Selina "

"não quer ao menos ver o que ele vai destruir ?" Selina falou com maldade em cada palavra

A diretora balançou a cabeça falando " pare agora " Selina fechou os olhar e então ela ergueu o livro como a energia do dragão voltou para dentro do livro onde estava escrita sua história

"meninas já esta tarde continuaremos a apresentação amanhã " a diretora começou a andar para fora da sala e as outras garotas fizeram o mesmo saindo para fora da sala . Selina ficou ali parada pensando com sigo mesma

"_como eu queria ver o que o dragão iria esmagar , seria muito legal "_um sorriso espalhou-se por seu rosto , e ela começou a fazer seu caminho para fora da sala

**...**

Olhares de choque passaram pelas fadas quando o dragão explodiu sozinho sem deixar vestígios . Daphne se aproximou da onde o dragão estava e fechou os olhos .

"mas o que foi aquilo ?" perguntou Stella escovando a poeira da roupa

"eu não sei mas... sinto que é uma magia negra forte e muito poderosa " Daphne falou quando ela abriu os olhos olhando para as winx

" será que as trix conseguiram se libertar novamente ?" Musa falou com o punhos cerrados

"não , elas estão muito bem presas " Tecna falou quando ela pesquisou no seu mini computador , lá falava que elas estavam muito bem presas e que seria quase impossível se libertarem novamente

"mas então deve ser um vilão novo que enviou esse dragão " Flora falou . As meninas permaneceram em silêncio até que Bloom com um olhar de determinação em seus olhos falou

"seja quem for , nós o derrotaremos " As meninas assentiram mas ainda sentia um frio na espinha , ao pensar em um segundo encanto

**Acho que tenho que explicar umas coisas . Bem ... primeiro sobre um mago , claro que é o Nabu , eu realmente gosto dele , não consigo acreditar no que a Rainbow fez com ele , ele morreu muito dignamente , mas eu sempre pensei que ele iria voltar na quinta temporada mas não aconteceu , então minhas expectativas foram para a sexta , mas em vez disse entrou Nex e ficou ele e Roy como pretendentes de Aisha , gosto deles mas para mim Aisha é e sempre será de Nabu . Sobre Daphne "Ninfa de Magix" ela é uma das nove ninfas de Magix como mostra na primeira temporada , e sinceramente teve muitas incoerências com relação a Daphne na sexta temporada como ela ser "ninfa de Sirenix " e na primeira dizer que ela era uma das nove ninfas de magix ( que particularmente acho que combina mais com ela , por tudo o que ela fez a sua irmã nos dias das bruxas ancestrais , sem falar que achava Daphne muito melhor com o vestido e a mascara em vez de ser uma fada Sirenix , mas o Sirenix dela também é legal ) Bom é isso ... espero que tenham gostado do capítulo , atualizarei em breve :) deixe um comentário ou PM se quiser :)**


	3. Capítulo 2:O renascimento de um

**Capítulo 2 :O renascimento de um velho inimigo **

O dia se iniciava , o primeiro dia de aula na escola Alfea . Daphne e Bloom estavam a caminho da escola , faltava pouco para o ônibus parar na porta da escola . Bloom estava olhando a paisagem pela janela , seus pensamentos estavam perdidos na luta de ontem , ela tinha uma sensação estranha no estomago ao lutar com aquele dragão , mas ela viu como as amigas mesmo sua irmã ficaram ao perder ou quase morrer ontem lutando com o dragão , então ela teve de mostrar segurança para mostrar que estava tudo bem para a outras mas... ela não estava bem .Quem seria pensava . Aquele dragão era familiar para ela , muito familiar

"Bloom ?"Uma voz a chamou ela se virou para ver sua irmã com um olhar preocupado

"desculpe Daphne eu só estou um pouco distraída " Bloom falou

"esta pensando sobre ontem ?" Daphne falou

"é tão obvio assim ?" Daphne apenas sorriu " sabe aquele dragão era tão familiar para mim , sabe ele ...me lembrava o meu quando invocava minha chama " Daphne olhou para o chão pensativa Bloom logo viu que Daphne escondia algo então logo se apressou em perguntar " sabe de alguma coisa ?" Daphne suspirou pesadamente

"eu pesquisei sobre ele na noite passada , e... ele é familiar para você porque ele é o dragão que criou a dimensão mágica " Bloom olhou espantada com a boca entreaberta

"como...Daphne sua força vital corre por mim , meu poder vem dele assim como todos da linhagem de Domino é impossível " Bloom falou aflita agora . Ônibus parou abrindo a porta quando chegou em Alfea . Bloom e Daphne pegaram suas malas e saíram do ônibus , e Bloom permanecia com o mesmo olhar de preocupação

"Daphne é impossível " Bloom falou novamente ao andarem para a escola

"Bloom eu sei que parece ser impossível mas não é , confie em mim , eu pesquisei , ele é exatamente como descrevia na lenda , rugidos alto , um sombra escura como a que nos cobriu e ...o fogo que saia de sua boca , mas ao em vez de criar algo bom e novo , ele destruía , como se algo o possuísse " Bloom sentiu um frio na barriga ao lembrar dele e parou de andar bem no meio de Alfea . " Bloom o que foi ?" Daphne perguntou assustada

"é que ... além de mim existia outro portador da chama Valtor " Daphne colocou a sua mão sobre o ombro de Bloom para confortá-la

"Bloom nossos pais prenderam Valtor na dimensão Omega , uma prisão onde é impossível de sair acalme-se " Bloom balançou a cabeça freneticamente com o pensamento de Valtor que a invadiu

"não ele escapou , as trix o libertaram , mas com nossos poderes Enchantix nos o derrotamos " Daphne parecia surpresa ao saber que Valtor tinha escapado , mas relaxou ao saber que foi derrotado

"Bloom ele foi derrotado como acabou de falar agora , acalme-se " Bloom balançou a cabeça freneticamente novamente

" mas ... e se..." Daphne colocou as mãos nos ombros de Bloom a puxando para a realidade novamente

"Bloom , Valtor foi derrotado ele agora é só uma lenda " Bloom acalmou-se e respirou levemente

"tem razão" Bloom puxou um sorriso

''agora vamos temos que ir para nossos dormitórios " Daphne falou e as duas garota começaram a fazer o caminho para seus dormitórios

Bloom deixou Daphne em seu quarto e seguiu para seu quarto . Bloom estava pensando " Valtor morreu , eu o destruí , Daphne esta certa eu tenho que me acalmar , ele nunca mais vai voltar "

Quando Bloom entrou em seu quarto viu a winx em uma rodinha conversando , o que era algo muito estranho ,geralmente nos primeiros dias de aula , elas estavam arrumando suas coisa ,mas quando Bloom olhou para o lado viu as malas de todas . Ela caminhou com passos rápidos até as winx que estavam com olhares sérios em seus olhos

"o que foi gente ?" Bloom perguntou , Flora virou seu rosto para falar

"bem ...estávamos pensando sobre o que aconteceu em Domino " Bloom também deixou a mascara cair para olhar com preocupação mas ainda um sorriso envolto em seu rosto

"sabe eu também fico pensando nisso desde que cheguei " Bloom falou

"por que não falamos com a Diretora Faragonda ela deve saber de alguma coisa " Musa apontou como ela se levantou e caminhou ao lado de Bloom

"é vamos lá " Aisha falou

As seis fadas andaram pelos corredores de Alfea até chegar no escritório da diretora , elas bateram na porta e entraram .

A diretora estava conversando com a senhorita Griffin , elas falavam do primeiro dia de aula , de suas novas alunas . Ambas diretoras tinham grandes expectativas para suas novas alunas . Quando Faragonda terminou de falar com Griffin e voltou para suas alunas que estavam com olhares preocupados em seu olhos

"meninas algum problema ?" Perguntou a diretora

"bem... aconteceu algo estranho quando estávamos em Domino ontem " Musa começou coçando a parte de trás de sua cabeça

"fomos atacados por um dragão que parecia muito com o dragão de fogo que Bloom invoca " Tecna falou . Bloom se surpreendeu quando Tecna falou sobre o dragão ser parecido com o dela , talvez seja por isso que elas estavam tão pensativas quando chegaram elas devem ter discutido sobre o dragão e provavelmente sobre Bloom ...

" existem vários dragões ferozes na dimensão mágica" Faragonda falou

"não aquele era diferente " Flora começou dando um passo a frente " ele irradiava magia negra muito forte " Faragonda caminhou até as fadas e cruzando os braços falou começando a entender o que elas queriam dizer

"vocês estão achando que possa ter sido proposital , que alguém o invocou para atacar vocês " as fadas assentiram com a cabeça

" vou mandar investigarem isso , e quando saber de algo eu lhes contarei "

"bom vamos , então temos que arrumar nossas coisas " Aisha falou e toda começaram a andar para fora da sala exceto Bloom

"Bloom vamos , eu quero te mostrar um vestido novo que eu comprei " Stella chamou Bloom da porta . Bloom puxou um sorriso e respondeu

" eu ...queria falar com a diretora Faragonda sobre uma coisa vão indo na frente " Bloom agora se voltou para a diretora e começou a falar " diretora , eu ... estou preocupada com esse ataque no meu reino "

"é normal Bloom , já que você é a princesa de Domino " Faragonda falou e Bloom fechou os olho começando a falar de novo

"sabe eu tenho uma sensação estranha , sobre aquele dragão e talvez uma nova ameaça a dimensão mágica a ...Domino " Faragonda caminhou até Bloom colocando as mãos nos ombros , reconfortando a menina

"Bloom não se preocupe com isso , pode não ter sido nada , e se for alguma ameaça a dimensão mágica , estaremos ao seu lado como sempre "Bloom sorriu " e agora vá com as suas amigas , distraia um pouco a cabeça " Bloom então fez seu caminho para a porta da sala e ao se virar novamente agradeceu

"obrigada diretora " logo começou a andar para seu dormitório

Faragonda começou a andar até a janela , onde via suas novas e antigas alunas rindo e felizes . O que as winx lhe disseram a preocupou , agora pensava sobre a nova ameaça , quem será ? Um novo ano começa , que ela julgava ser um ano de acontecimentos

**...**

Selina se jogou na sua cama deixando a cabeça no travesseiro . Ela suspirava pesadamente , e deixava a mostra sua irritação para sua colega de quarto Ane

''a qual é Selina não é tão ruim assim " Selina levantou a cabeça do travesseiro para responder sua colega de quarto que estava de pé perto da sua cama

"não é tão ruim!" Selina quase gritou como ela fez um olhar mortal " Torre Nebulosa uma escola de bruxas , onde forma-se grandes bruxas , não passa de publicidade barata e enganadora " Selina agora se endireitou e deixou suas costas contra a cabeceira da cama

" eu achei legal " Ane falou timidamente . Selina grunhiu com raiva falando mais calmamente

"minha vida toda eu só queria ser forte e poderosa , ma eu já vi que Torre Nebuloa não tem o que eu preciso ou pode me dar o que eu quero " Ane balançou a cabeça e suspirou

"é o primeiro dia ..."

"se esse é o primeiro não quero nem ver os outros " Selina a cortou com uma voz feroz . Ane levantou os braços em desistência e começou a fazer o caminho para fora do quarto

" desisto de você , vou comer agora , quer vir venha ou senão acha que a comida não estava a sua altura fique ai , com se livrinho de histórias infantis " Ane bateu a porta que tomou uma explosão vinda de Selina que estava com o dentes cerrados e respirando pesadamente

" você vai ver o livro infantil quando eu conjurar um monstro que vai arrancar sua cabeça ridícula " Selina gritou

Ela estava tão decepcionada com seu primeiro dia . O que insiram foi truques básicos ou magias te pequeno porte . Selina pelo que viu nesse dia sabia que Torre Nebulosa não forma grades bruxo e sim os bruxos se formam sozinhos sem diploma apenas com seu próprio treinamento e poder , sem ajuda de escola patéticas .

Selina estava sem fome e então tirou seu livro do bolso e começou a folheá-lo , procurando algo sobre bruxos poderosos do passado , era como se fosse uma inspiração. Ela parou na lenda das bruxas ancestrais sobre o que fizeram com Domino , Selina já tinha aprendido sobre essa história lendária , e sempre se admirou com o potencial dessas bruxas . Virando mais paginas ela parou na sua preferida , ela tinha lido parte de sua história e parecia que hoje continuaria a ler o resto , seu nome era Valtor o bruxo mais forte da dimensão mágica portador da chama do dragão escuro , ele era ambicioso , poderoso , esperto , e ainda um rapaz lindo , tudo o que Selina mais apreciava em garotos .

Quando começou a ler sobre seu retorno , ficou ainda mais encantada por ele . Mas ele perdeu ...para seis fadas idiotas com um final que ela queria ter mudado com a vitória dele . Selina parou em uma pagina onde mostrava ele de corpo inteiro e junto a ela o final de sua história , ela sempre pensou em trazer ele de volta , mas tinha medo de como ele reagiria ao seu lado , se ele por ser ganancioso e cruel reagiria com negatividade com ela .

Depois de hoje sua esperança de se tornar forte com Torre Nebulosa foi par ao buraco ela decidiu .

Caminhando para a janela a lua cobria o céu escuro da noite , e ao começar a ler ele renascia novamente , com aquela intensidade e poder

''Legendarium Valtor o bruxo mais forte da dimensão mágica , com seu poder e sua história renasce agora " um vento forte corria pelo quarto , as janelas se abriram levando folhas para o quarto , raios azuis e violetas percorriam seu centro , e em seguida uma figura estava ali parada , assim como na foto , ele estava aqui novamente


	4. Capítulo 3 : O terror começa ao seu

**Capítulo 3 : O terror começa ao seu levantar**

Então funcionou , ele estava lá metros na frente de Selina, igual como estava na imagem do livro , não...melhor ainda ! Ele parecia confuso , se olhava de cima a baixo , mas não via Selina pois estava de costas para ela , que o observava ardentemente de cima a baixo .

Quando Valtor se virou viu uma garota que segurava apertado um livro contra o peito , como se fosse algum tipo de proteção. Ainda confuso ele caminhou até a garota que ali parada o observava com muita admiração .

"quem é você ? E onde eu estou ? '' Valtor perguntou ao ficar centímetros da garota desconhecida .Selina demorou um tempo até registrar o que ele falou , pois estava tão admirada ao ver um dos maiores bruxos da dimensão mágica .

"meu nome é Selina , sou uma estudante de Torre Nebulosa que é o lugar que esta agora " Valtor olhou em volta , e realmente , era Torre Nebulosa , ele estava no dormitório de uma aluna , que ele julgaria ser essa "eu..." Selina começou , Valtor olhou novamente para ela com um olhar desconfiado em seu rosto , Selina sentiu a mão que segurava o livro tremer , e apertou ainda mais ao livro " eu... te trouxe de volta a vida , com uma magia " Valtor ergueu uma sobrancelha para Selina que não tirava o olho dele

"e por que me trouxe de volta a vida ? E o melhor ,como me trouxe , lembro-me de uma certa fada me derrotou em Andros " Valtor falou , seu olhar caiu para o livro que a garota chamada Selina segurava ele olhou com curiosidade , mas voltou a olhar para a garota que começava a falar

"bem , este livro se chama legendarium , ele traz criaturas do passado de volta a vida , e foi assim que eu te trouxe "

"e o motivo ?" Selina permaneceu quieta por um momento até que puxando ar para seus pulmões e continuou a falar

"você é uma lenda , o bruxo mais forte da dimensão mágica , sempre li sua história , e a cada vez me maravilhava mais ..."

"então me trouxe só por ser digamos...uma fã minha ?" Valtor sorriu para a menina que sorriu junto continuando a falar

"também ...mas tudo o que eu quero é ser poderosa , uma bruxa de verdade , minha antiga professora , ela ...era um vexame total , essa escola é quase uma Alfea dois ! Eu quero aprender a ser uma bruxo de verdade com um bruxo de verdade " Selina terminou de falar . Valtor permaneceu quieto por um momento e começou a andar para a janela atrás de Selina onde olhou a paisagem , a quilômetros via as torres de Alfea , a escola daquelas fadas malditas , ele quer vingança , mais do que na última vez , fúria corria pelo seu rosto

"e você quer que eu te ensine " Selina permaneceu de costas para Valtor , ela sentia que ele agora estava atrás dela falando o que dava arrepios nas suas costas

"sim " ela falou com a voz baixa . Valtor se inclinou para falar em seu ouvido

"ao vir comigo , se tornara minha cúmplice e aliada , não só minha discípula , e se ousar me trair eu juro que não terei piedade alguma , mesmo que tenha me trazido de volta a vida " A sua voz era fria , assim como ele . Selina se virou para falar

"eu sei , e prometo que não vai se arrepender de me ter ao seu lado " Selina respondeu um determinação percorria em seus olhos

O que ambos não esperavam foi a entrada de uma outra garota no quarto , a colega de quarto de Selina Ane . Ao abrir a porta Ane se deparou com Selina falando com alguém nas sombras escuras de seu quarto , era difícil de ver , mas quando ela acendeu a luz viu Valtor ali parado conversando com Selina , um olhar de choque e medo percorri em seu rosto

"Selina cuidado esse é o ..." A menina gritava

"Valtor " quando Ane entendeu o que estava acontecendo era tarde de mais . Ela se virou para correr , mas a porta bateu com força , ao e virar viu que era Selina que o fez . Selina caminhou até a garota que tremia de medo

"olha o que o livrinho de histórias infantis fez " Selina falou . Ane olhou novamente para Valtor que assistia a tudo .

"por favor Selina , somos amiga , aquilo que eu falei eu retiro " Selina sorriu para a garota maldosamente

"tarde de mais " Ane colocou as mãos para trás conjurando um feitiço . Selina percebeu e antes que Ane desse um novo movimento Selina esticou o braço jogando uma esfera de energia nela batendo-a contra parede próxima , e assim o fez novamente e novamente sem dó .

"vamos alguém pode escutar , garanto que diversão não faltara ao meu lado " Valtor falou quando ele colocou a mão sobre o ombro de Selina .Ela parou e a menina caiu no chão desmaiada

Valtor caminhou até a janela novamente e começou a falar:

" tomarei o controle da dimensão mágica novamente , e me vingarei de todos aqueles que ficarem no meu caminho " Selina chegou ao seu lado . Desta vez ela sentia que alcançaria eu objetivo com Valtor , um sorriso enorme estava estampado em seu rosto

"vamos " Selina falou . Valtor sorriu e em segundos os dois desapareceram

**...**

"tomarei o controle da dimensão mágica novamente , e me vingarei de todos aqueles que ficaram no meu caminho " a frase batia na cabeça de Bloom com o protagonista sendo Valtor novamente , vivo . O suor frio escorria de sua testa , ela se debatia com força na cama gritando "não , vá embora ," Bloom sentiu uma mão em eu ombro balançando com força , quando despertou , viu Flora a chamando

"Bloom , Bloom foi só um pesadelo , acalme-se " Bloom respirava pesadamente , ela olhava assustada para Flora que lhe deu um copo de água

"o que foi Bloom ? Teve um pesadelo?" Bloom sabia que as meninas já estavam com a cabeça cheia com toda a história do dragão , ela não queria preocupar mais com os pensamentos de Valtor , então ela achou melhor se calar , pelo menos agora

"eu , tive um pesadelo , mas eu já nem lembro mais o que era , está ..." antes de terminar a frase Bloom olhos nos olhos de Flora "tudo bem " Flora não se dando satisfeita colocou a mão sobre o ombro nu de Bloom

"Bloom tem certeza , seus sonhos costumam ser , digamos ... meio reais " Os olhos de Bloom permaneciam agora inquietos ao processar o que Flora falara . _Tem de disfarçar melhor ! _.

"Flora esta tudo bem , por favor vamos voltar a dormir estou cansada " Flora suspirou fundo

" ok Bloom , qualquer coisa me acorde se precisar " Bloom assentiu . Flora caminhou preguiçosamente para sua cama e em seguida caiu nela pegando no sono na mesma hora .

Bloom deixou-se cair para trás emersa em seus pensamentos . Ela olhava para o teto , até voltar seu olhar para a janela , ainda era noite , estava muito escuro . Bloom sabia que algo estava muito errado mas resolveu voltar dormir e pensar nisso amanhã . Mesmo assim sonhava com olhos azuis frios , casaco comprido e roupas dos tempos antigos , um sorriso maléfico assim como quem o possuía .


End file.
